Shiver
by musette
Summary: Spike sits in the bar, watching the girl..


Disclaimer: Go read another Buffystory and read their disclaimer.  
  
E-mail: sadcharades@breakout.nu  
  
Note: You MUST listen to the song to know what I built this story around. I'm not sure this fic would be half good if you didn't read the words to the song. They're perfect, read them. And go download "Shiver" by Coldplay, NOW.  
  
  
  
"I'll take a beer." 

Spike slid the wrinkled bill and coins across the bar counter and took the glass in his hand. He leaned back against the counter and started to take a sip when she walked in. Spike froze, the rim of the glass just barely touching his lips. 

"So I look in your direction   
but you pay me no attention, do you.." 

He started to raise his head and open his mouth, but she had already walked past him, without a glance, without a nod, without any sort of acknowledgement that this man who was completely in love with her was standing only a few feet away. She soon blended in with the crowd.  
Spike shook his head and sat down on a stool at a small, round, high, black marble table. 

"I know you don't listen to me  
'cause you say you see straight through me, don't you.." 

His searching eyes eventually found the girl, mingling with the young men and women of the town. He smiled sorrowfully and shook his head again. In many strange ways he had come to know this girl over the past few years and he had realized that she was gorgeous, and amazing, and that he couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew it was wrong, and that he shouldn't , but he couldn't help it. So he tried to be civil, and he had tried to help out, but only received the same reaction she had given him from the beginning: disgust. He was frusterated, and angry because no matter what he did, she could not accept him for anything except what he used to be. It didn't make sense to him because he had watched while she changed, and he had forgotten what she had done in the past, and he had fallen in love with the girl she was now. She stomped her foot everytime and said that there would never be anything else to him. She had stung him when she told him he couldn't feel. 

"But on and on, from the moment I wake to the moment I sleep  
I'll be there by your side  
Just you try and stop me  
I'll be waiting in line just to see if you can.."  


He hated her for her inability to see only black and white.  
Spike finished the rest of his drink and let the glass down with a thud. He leaned back in his chair and sighed and focused on his girl. He watched the people around her and watched her face to make sure she never frowned. If anybody upset her, he would try to laugh and think of all the times she had hurt him, but he couldn't. He was too over protective of something he didn't have. 

"Did you want me to change, well  
I'll change for good  
and I want you to know  
that you'll always get your way  
and I wanted to say...  
Don't you shiver...."  


Sure, Spike had that chip in his head, but he knew he could change for his girl.  
"It was Drusilla," he muttered under his breath. "All her fault. Wouldn't have acted like that."  
The vampire stood up and grabbed his coat off the back of the chair. He swung it on his shoulders and was about to leave when he saw her standing a bit off in the corner.  
Spike swallowed and tried to walk over casually but stumbled on his first step. He scowled under his breath and eventually reached the girl, who was turned the other way. He cleared this throat:  
"Evening, Buffy."  
"What are you doing here, Spike?"  
He sighed. Same everytime.  
"Getting a drink, actually. Checking out the local ladies," he mused. "Yourself?"  
She didn't answer. He paused before saying, "Are you a bit cold? Don't shiver so. Here..."  
In a swift movement, Spike swung his coat off his shoulders and placed it on hers.  
"What? I don't..." Buffy started.  
"I do want it back, though. But keep it for tonight," Spike nodded to her. "Good night, Buffy."   
Spike promptly turned on his heel and walked straight out the door, leaving the crowds and bright lights behind. He trudged through the muddy grounds of the cemetaries, looking down - black boot, black boot, black boot.  
Oh, how he loved her. He loved her. 

"It's you I see, but you don't see me  
And it's you I hear so loud and so clear  
I'll sing it loud and clear   
I'll always be waiting for you.." 

Buffy turned back to the crowd the second Spike turned. She smiled nervously at the boy next to her, pulling the leather jacket tighter around her shoulders. 

"I will always be waiting for you..." 


End file.
